


The hate and the cuts

by 5sosfangirl190



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosfangirl190/pseuds/5sosfangirl190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke cuts and Ashton helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ashton's pov**

"Hey Lukey." I said when Luke walked into the studio. "Hey." He replied. There was tiredness obvious in his voice. "What's wrong, why do you sound so tired?" I asked. "Cause I've been working out for the past 3 hours that's why I'm late to get here cause after I worked out I went to take a shower at the hotel." "Oh okay why have you been working out?" "I don't know okay let's just start recording before we make Calum and Mikey more impatient." "Okay" I replied.  
++  
**Luke's pov**  
Even though I did know why I was working out I didn't or well couldn't tell Ashton he would just send me to some therapy or something. I had been getting a lot of hate lately and so the only way to make it feel better was to cut so I had been along with working out and I haven't been eating full meals lately... I don't think that any of the boys have been noticing so I will keep doing it... They haven't realized that I have worn long sleeves lately so it's okay. When we were recording I kept messing up on the daylight track. "Would you like to take a brake?" The recording person asked again for the 5th time in a row. "No. Let's just go again. Yeah?" I replied. "Okay" he replied. I failed again and I don't know why. "Okay that's enough" Ashton said through the speaker thing of the recording room and the studio. "Can you turn the sound off?" Ashton asked the recording man. The man said yes. Ashton walked in and said "what's wrong Lukey?" "I don't know okay." I replied. Ashton sat down leaning against the wall where nobody could see him. He patted the floor beside him waiting for me to come sit down beside him....so I did. "Okay, why can't you do this?" Ashton asked. "Cause my voice is just horrible and I don't even need to be in this band." I replied. "What? Of course you need to be in this band Luke and you have a beautiful voice, babe there is something wrong and I want to know what. Please just tell me what has been going on." Ash replied in a begging voice he sounded like he was going to brake at any second if I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him I just looked at my sweater covering my wrist. Ashton had to notice cause he picked my arm up carefully and started to pull my sweater sleeve. "NO!" I screamed at him. "Lucas, please I know what you have done I know it and I realized you haven't been eating full meals and you keep exercising 3 hours a day and it's killing me, please just let me see your arms." Ash replied now crying. I let him pick my arm up again and this time let him pull my sleeve up. He gasped at the sight, it was really bad so he had every right to gasp but still. He started kissing my scars and even my newer cuts. I let out all my held in sobs and he looked up and asked me "why Lukey your a beautiful boy and you don't deserve to do this to your self."Ashton said. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I pulled Ash in for a kiss and after a few seconds he asked "So, why did you do this to yourself beautiful?" "Cause, Ash I have been getting so much hate and I wanted it to go away and this made me feel better." I replied. "No Lucas, you have to stop doing this to yourself okay?" "Okay Ash, I love you so much thank you for helping me, I-I don't know what I would do without you" I replied while crying harder. "Hey beautiful, don't cry, your tears aren't worth wasting on haters."Ashton told me. "Hey, let's go back to the hotel for now and finish this tomorrow okay?" Ash said. "No, we have a interview tomorrow." I replied. "Damn it, do you want to order a pizza and then finish recording?" Ash asked. "Yeah, sense we don't have anything else to do today." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

** Luke's pov**

The day we were in the studio and I told Ashton I wouldn't cut again was a lie. Cause three days later I was getting more and more hate and one girl came to the concert and got VIP passes just to come back there and tell me I was a worthless, fat and ugly piece of shit. I believed her. So I did what I had to I cut again. I didn't let I show though it was on my hip bone so Ashton Calum and Michael wouldn't see. I guess when I came to the bathroom that I hadn't locked the door cause Michael walked in. "What the hell Luke?" Michael asked. "I-i-it's n-n-n-noth-thing." "Yes it is Luke, I've seen the hate. But it doesn't have to come to this, what would Ashton say?" "Ashton knows I did it before but he doesn't know about now and I'm not going to tell him." "Then I will" "Michael no! You can't" "yes I can and I'm going to know" Michael said with worry in his voice. He turned around and screamed Ashton's name and ran to find him. I quickly got up and locked the bathroom door. I heard two sets of footsteps running towards the bathroom. "Luke open the door." I heard Ashton's worried voice. "NO" I shouted. "LUCAS HEMMINGS OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR." I heard Calum say trying not to sound to worried but not accomplishing it. "I w-w-want A-a-ash-Ashton" I replied sobbing. "It's okay baby, I'm right here I need you to unlock the door though." Ashton said. I got up unlocked the door and quickly sat back down in a corner near the bathtub. Ashton came in a locked the door behind him. "Aww, Lukey, come here babe." Ashton said motioning for me to sit in his lap. I sat still and then said "I thought you would hate me cause of what I did again." "Hey, beautiful I would never hate you just please come sit with me." Ashton replied with glazed over eyes and a broken voice. I crawled over and sat down in his lap my legs on either side of him and my head in the crook of his neck. I'm still sobbing but Ashton didn't seem to mind. He continued to run his fingers through my hair and whisper sweet nothings into my ear he pulled back a little and kissed me lightly I didn't kiss back though. "I love you Ash, you mean the world to me." I said. "And you mean the world to me, so why do you keep doing this to your self, I don't care what others think. Luke I'm going to help you if it includes therapy." "Ashton?" "Yeah" "Can you flush my blades.?" "Wait... Really?" "Yeah, dumbass, really." "Okay you want to watch." "Yeah, can Cal and Mikey watch to." "Yes Luke" Luke unlocked the door and then told Cal and Mikey what he had to and they both agreed to watch. Ashton asked Luke if he wanted to do it himself and so he did. Now Luke only has stupid scars that he hates but Ashton says it's battle scars and so Luke just agrees and they live the rest of their life happy together and Cal and Mikey buy a house together and they live their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks


End file.
